1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muscle-building apparatus for press-ups.
2. Discussion of Background Information
One knows how difficult it is to do press-ups due to inadequate positioning and lack of strength, etc.
In muscle building, the problem to solve, when doing press-ups, consists of performing the exercise more easily, and in a correct position, without much exertion.
The present invention, which remedies this drawback, relates to a body-building apparatus for performing the exercise referred to as press-ups, which is made up of a frame resting on the floor, having two vertical posts supporting two journaled movable arms, with handles fixed at the end of the arms, then linked via two movable legs connected to a bearing plate supporting a cushion.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the arms journaled on the vertical posts of the frame are pushed downward by the handles, creating a lever for the plate by raising and lowering it, while performing the exercise referred to as press-ups.
The invention also provides for a muscle-building apparatus for press-ups, wherein the apparatus comprises a bearing plate that includes a cushion. A frame comprises first and second vertical posts. A first arm comprises a handle end and a journal end. A first handle is arranged on the handle end of the first armn. A second arm comprises a handle end and a journal end. A second handle is arranged on the handle end of the second arm. The first arm is movably mounted to the first vertical post between the handle end and the journal end. The second arm is movably mounted to the second vertical post between the handle end and the journal end. A first leg connects the journal end of the first arm to the bearing plate. The first leg is movably mounted to each of the first arm and the bearing plate. A second leg connects the journal end of the second arm to the bearing plate. The second leg is movably mounted to each of the second arm and the bearing plate. Movement of the first and second arms causes movement of the bearing plate.
The muscle-building apparatus may further comprise a first connecting journal movably coupling the first arm to the first vertical post, a second connecting journal movably coupling the second arm to the second vertical post, two third connecting journals movably coupling the first leg to each of the first arm and the bearing plate, and two fourth connecting journals movably coupling the second leg to each of the second arm and the bearing plate. The bearing plate may move upwardly when the first and second arms are moved downwardly, and may move downwardly when the first and second arms are moved upwardly. The first and second handles may be movable to a position wherein they are perpendicular to an axis running through a planar base portion of the frame and the bearing plate, whereby the first and second handles enable a perfect position of a user""s body so as to provide good muscular amplitude.
The muscle-building apparatus may further comprise a guide mechanism which opposes tilting of the bearing plate. The guide mechanism may be coupled to each of the frame and the bearing plate. The guide mechanism may comprise blades which are linked by articulations and which can collapse on one another during a downward movement of the bearing plate. The guide mechanism may oppose left or right side tilting of the bearing plate. The bearing plate may support the cushion. The first and second handles mat each comprise an upper handle member and at least one side handle member, the upper handle members being oriented parallel to the first and second arms and the at least one side handle members being oriented perpendicular to the first and second arms. The first and second handles may each comprise an upper handle member and side handle members, the upper handle members being oriented parallel to the first and second arms and the side handle members being oriented perpendicular to the first and second arms.
The invention also provides for a muscle-building apparatus for press-ups, wherein the apparatus comprises a support comprising a cushion. A frame comprises first and second vertical posts. A first arm comprises a handle end and a journal end. A first handle is arranged on the handle end of the first arm. A second arm comprises a handle end and a journal end. A second handle is arranged on the handle end of the second arm. The first arm is pivotally mounted to the first vertical post between the handle end and the journal end. The second arm is pivotally mounted to the second vertical post between the handle end and the journal end. A first leg comprises ends which are movably connected to each of the support and the journal end of the first arm. A second leg comprises ends which are movably connected to each of the support and the journal end of the second arm. Pivoting movement of the first and second arms causes vertical movement of the support.
The muscle-building apparatus may further comprise a first connecting journal movably coupling the first arm to the first vertical post, a second connecting journal movably coupling the second arm to the second vertical post, two third connecting journals movably coupling the first leg to each of the first arm and the support, and two fourth connecting journals movably coupling the second leg to each of the second arm and the support. The support may move upwardly when the first and second arms are pivoted downwardly, and wherein the support moves downwardly when the first and second arms are pivoted upwardly. The first and second handles may be movable to a position wherein they are perpendicular to an axis running through a planar base portion of the frame and the support, whereby the first and second handles enable a perfect position of a user""s body so as to provide good muscular amplitude.
The muscle-building apparatus may further comprise a guide mechanism which opposes tilting of the support. The guide mechanism may be coupled to each of the frame and the support. The guide mechanism may comprise blades which are linked by articulations and which can collapse on one another during a downward movement of the support. The guide mechanism may oppose left or right side tilting of the support. The support may support the cushion. The first and second handles may each comprise an upper handle member and at least one side handle member, the upper handle members being oriented parallel to the first and second arms and the at least one side handle members being oriented perpendicular to the first and second arms. The first and second handles may each comprise an upper handle member and side handle members, the upper handle members being oriented parallel to the first and second arms and the side handle members being oriented perpendicular to the first and second arms.
The invention also provides for a muscle-building apparatus for press-ups, wherein the apparatus comprises a support plate. A frame comprises a base and first and second vertical posts. A first arm comprises a handle end and a journal end. A first handle is arranged on the handle end of the first arm. A second arm comprises a handle end and a journal end. A second handle is arranged on the handle end of the second arm. The first arm is movably mounted to the first vertical post between the handle end and the journal end. The second arm is movably mounted to the second vertical post between the handle end and the journal end. A first leg connects the journal end of the first arm to the support plate. The first leg is movably mounted to each of the first arm and the support plate. A second leg connects the journal end of the second arm to the support plate. The second leg is movably mounted to each of the second arm and the support plate. A guide mechanism opposes tilting of the support plate. The first and second arms are arranged on opposite sides of the support plate. Movement of the first and second arms relative to the first and second posts causes movement of the support plate relative to the frame.